Homecoming
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: It's been two years since the fall of the tower and a year since Mundus. Lady and Trish throw a party that Dante wants no part of. By the end of the night he may change his mind however. DxV
1. Chapter 1

Homecoming

(Alright not an update or anything people. I just went through and fixed all the spelling errors and few other things.)

A.N.:: Hey everyone i am finally back and able to find some time to get some writing done. So here is the first chapter of

a Devil May Cry 3 fic i have had floating around in my troubled head for a while. It is a Dante x Vergil paring fic so if you don't like it then by all means, take your eyes elsewhere. There will be a few OC but no one that will play any type of important role, i just need a few bodies to be present for the night. This one should only be two chapters long so with any luck, and if you all like the story it shouldn't' take me long to have it done and out there for everyone alright. The office will be named Devil May Cry instead of Never Cry, it just sounds to strange to use it the other way and i am sure there will be some OOC for our boys and girls. Sorry guys.

Pairings: Vergil x Dante

Warnings: Angst, Little bit of Fluff, Citrusy yummy-ness, maybe some blood.

Dante sighed as he leaned back against the couch in the downstairs portion of the office/home of the Devil May Cry and closed his eyes .What had he done to deserve this type of punishment? Dante had just finished a rather annoying mission, that Lady had once more tricked him into, and he had wanted nothing more than to come home, get drunk and pass the hell out. Really was it so much to ask? But no, what did he get instead of a relaxing night alone? Two very loud and aggressive women deciding that tonight would be a good night to hold a private party and at his place no less. He could literally see his plans for the night sprout wings and fly right out the damn window.

"Oh come on Dante, get your ass up and come have a drink with us." Came the soft voice of the very same bitch that had roped him into the earlier mission. Slowly Dante opened his blue eyes and gave Lady the coldest glare he was able to.

_Must not kill her. Must not kill her. Must not kill her." _ The half breed thought to himself. After all she was a good source of income for him.

"Go away Lady" Dante growled out, eyes scanning the room before him once more. Music blaring (how they got that old jukebox working without him to beat on it he didn't want to know), Trish dancing with someone he only slightly remembered from a recent job involving racing bikes. Lights dimmed and replaced with multi-colored strobes and strips, a number of people dancing and several more just talking and drinking. Some looking to have been putting away more that their fair share of alcohol already. Nope still hadn't changed from when he had first walked in.

"But Dante this is a party. Since when do _you_ of all people turn down a chance to have free booze, loud music and some nice eye candy? You can't be that tired from the mission, it was pretty simple you know. You didn't even have to kill anything. So what's the problem? If anyone should have reason to celebrate it is you and I." Lady said, slowly sitting next to the obviously irate half demon.

"Oh and how do you figure that?" Dante asked curiously. Glare returning full force as someone backed into his desk and he heard a loud crash as something glass hit the floor. Reason or not he wanted everyone gone from his place. He was to tired for this shit, honestly he had other things on his mind tonight. Things he didn't want to think about or share with anyone else.

"Well Dante, 2 years ago we defeated Arkham, Vergil and the Tower. Then last year it was Mundus We pretty much saved the world. I think that gives us a reason to be celebrating don't you?" Lady said. She just couldn't understand what was going on with Dante tonight. When Trish and herself had first decided to throw a party he had seemed more that interested. Granted they hadn't bothered to tell him it was going to be held here, that it would be tonight or that they would be bringing some of their friends and clients along. But hell Dante never seemed to mind.

"Don't _ever_ say Vergil's name again Lady. Your right, we did defeat them a year ago . But why in the hell would I want to celebrate two nights I lost my brother, huh? What makes you think I want to be happy and act like it doesn't bother me to have lost him again? He was the only thing I had left, how can I sit here and rejoice in the fact that my brother, _my twin brother_, is gone and it is my fault. Because I couldn't do anything to save him. So humanity was saved by what we did, yay go us! You want a medal and some roses too? But if you ask me, what I had to give up to win wasn't worth it. Now leave me the hell alone Lady." Dante snarled at the short brunette beside him. Eyes angry, yet almost sad in an odd way, as he seemed to stare off into space, lost in his own memories.

Without a word Lady stood and left Dante with his memories. She knew better than to try her luck again, if Dante wanted to sulk and spend his evening with ghosts then so be it. With one last glance at the silver haired man she headed towards Trish.

"So what's going on Lady?" Trish asked as the other women came up next to her and her dancing partner. Lady simply grabbed the blondes wrist and dragged her a few feet away.

"Just leave him alone tonight Trish. He feels guilty about what happened to Vergil. I guess we should have planned this for another night... or at least not held it here. Just bring him some drinks through the night with me and he should mellow out soon enough." Lady said, still not quite able to grasp what Dante felt so bad about. She had lost her family as well, yet it didn't loom over her like a dark black cloud like it did with their demon hunting buddy.

"Do you think it would be better to just cancel the whole thing. Maybe get everyone over to your place or mine?" Trish asked. So what if the party had already started, she knew better than to really get Dante upset. That man had a serious anger issue. He was the type that let so much just run off him like water, but she had learned early on back on Mallet Island actually, what he could and would do when it came to family. It didn't seem to matter to him that said family was all dead though.

"Nah, he'll be fine. If he wants to sit there and brood all night let him. Like I said, we'll just feed him a few good drinks and he'll be the same old Dante. Besides when was the last time you saw him with anyone Trish? It's been what 9 or 10 months I think since the last time he brought anyone home with him. We got several good looking women here, he won't be able to leave them alone for long, you know that." Lady said, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"If you say so Lady, but you might want start the drinks coming for him. I got a bad feeling about him tonight." Trish said, shaking her head as she stalked off towards the bar.

Lady watched her go, what was with everyone tonight? This wasn't the type of mood she had been wanting when she had first thought off the party. Oh well, in a few hours Dante would be himself once more and everything would be fine. Right now she wanted to drink and dance herself. Quickly turning she found a good looking redhead giving her the eye and made her way over.

"Your Glavin no?" Lady asked sliding her body close to his. She grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and began moving to the music playing loudly.

"Yup, I'm a friend of Trish and Dante. But I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you pretty lady." Glavin said softly in her ear to be heard over the music. Lady grinned once more, oh yes she would be having fun tonight.

_What seemed to be a ghostly specter, garbed in tattered blue clothing and softly glowing under the moons influence, strode up the street so quietly that if you hadn't been looking at it, you couldn't even be sure it was there. It's head was lifted, determined eyes seemingly locked on something in the distance. A soft voice drifting from the figure as it neared strangers on the street._

_"Only a little further now. Almost there, almost there. I'm coming back to you. Almost there..." _

_This was the only thing that one could hear as the blue and silver specter passed them by. Almost as if this repeated chant was the only thing that kept it going._

_"I'm coming... Dante..."_

Unfortunately things hadn't worked out the way the girls had wanted them to. It was about 3 hours or so later in the night, nearing close to 1 in the morning. The party seemed to still be going strong, and everything was going good on that front, and Dante had been kicking back drinks like it was the last one he would ever have. But they didn't seem to be working the way they were supposed to. Dante seemed as sober now as when he had returned home from his mission. Though he was begging to act a bit strange, even for him. He kept getting up and pacing the room, or when someone spoke to him, he got this vacant and glazed look in his eye. He would start to fidget almost the moment he stopped moving, head turning this way and that, as if looking for something that only he could see. This had been going on for almost an hour now, and several people were starting to notice the odd behavior.

"Lady! Will you please stop that for one moment and look at me?" Trish snapped at the shorter women.

Lady sighed as she pulled away from Glavin, after a few more dances they had both decided they could better spend there time with some more adult like activates. She had been having a great time to, this guy sure knew how to kiss, when Trish had very rudely decided to interrupt them. Turning her oddly colored eyes to the blond she raised an eyebrow in question.

" Dante is acting funny. And it's not due to the alcohol, that doesn't seem to have even given him a buzz tonight. I don't know what's going on, but i really think we need to see what's wrong and possibly get everyone out of here soon." Trish said with some worry in her voice. She really did care about her silver haired friend, ever since he had saved her from Mundus and set here free, she had vowed to make sure he was watched over.

"Fine, fine let's go and find out what's up. Glavin do I need to tie you down or do you promise to be here when i get back." Lady asked as she stood up.

"Oh I shall be here I assure you." Glavin said, voice a bit unsteady due from to much alcohol and arousal. Lady nodded satisfied at the answer, before turning and following Trish over to where Dante stood fidgeting, as Tailin stood speaking with him.

"Pardon us Tailin but we need to borrow your captive for a moment" Lady said butting in and dragging Dante away from the other man. Trish grinned at the look of disappointment on the black haired demon hunter. He maybe a fellow hunter, the way he looked at Dante just screamed wrong sometimes. Once the two girls had dragged him back over to the couch and made him sit down they each took a side seat next to him.

"Ok Mr. what the hell is going on? You start off all depressed tonight, and now you look as nervous and fidgety as someone waiting to know if they have been handed the death sentence or not." Trish asked softly.

"Didn't I ask to be left alone tonight?" Dante growled, tapping both his right foot and fingers in a strange beat.

" Yeah, but it's after midnight so it is now the next morning. Look Dante what's wrong with you? We have never seen you like this." Lady asked.

"I don't know alright. It feels like something is coming...coming for me. But i don't know what it is or why." Dante said with a sigh, head looking at the door for a moment then back to the girls at his sides.

"Something coming? We haven't sensed anything, so it can't be a demon. Are you sure, you have had a lot to drink tonight, and you've been all doom and gloom like because of this Vergil stuff." Lady said, completely forgetting his earlier words.

At her words something seemed to visibly snap inside Dante, and he surged to his feet quickly before rounding on them. Eyes colder than ice, skin drained of all color and fury painting his face. His hands clenched so hard blood seeped out from where his nails left deep crescents in his palms .Seeing the sudden commotion everything seemed to go silent all at once. The music stopped playing, people stopped dancing and drinking all eyes were turned to the three hunters at the couch.

"I told you to _never say his name_ to me. You had best be glad I am still very sober otherwise you, you little toy over there and everyone else would be dancing with Ivory tonight. What will it take to make you leave me alone? You want know what's wrong and why i am moping as you put it?" Dante spat at the two women on the couch before him, not noticing them cringe slightly as his eyes began slowly turning a glowing crimson.

"My problem is I don't want a goddamn party to remind me of what I had to give up. I don't want a bunch of people crowding me and saying what a good job I did a year ago, when they don't even know what we went through to save their sorry asses. And I sure as hell don't want to listen to the whispers of what they think happened there, by the people who only want to paint a pretty picture of it. I lost _the other half of myself_ when i had to let Vergil go. I severed the bond between us and was unable to save him. So why the hell would I _willingly_ want to hold a party in honor of that night. Vergil wasn't the monster you all seemed to think he was, so don't even think I am wrong in mourning over the loss of my strongest bond, the loss of my beloved brother." Dante yelled down at the two horror stricken women, not caring who heard him right now.

Lady and Trish felt quilt rise up inside of them. They hadn't realized just how much Dante missed Vergil until now. He was right, they had thought the worst of him, they had only known him as the one to raise the tower and then once more as he served under Mundus

Dante whirled around suddenly as the front door slammed open, a silent figure in a familiar blue outfit and silver hair stepped inside the silent building.

"V..V...Vergil?" Dante gasped in stunned shock.

Indeed standing before him in the slightly tattered blue coat, silver hair hanging down in the same fashion as Dante's instead of the usual spikes, the same blue eyes looking straight at him. Lady and Trish stood quickly next to Dante unable to believe what they were seeing, Vergil was gone wasn't he?

Vergil paid them no mind, having eyes only for his twin. Watching and waiting to see just whether he would be welcomed back into his brothers arms, despite what he had done. Or cast out and rejected by the only one he cared for. Even though he had heard everything his little brother had just said to the two silly girls standing there, he still couldn't be sure that his baby brother wouldn't attack him.

After a few more moments when nothing was said and no one moved an inch, a broken look fell over Vergil's face. He had been wrong in coming here then, he wasn't welcome to this life anymore. Just as silently as he had entered Vergil turned and went right back outside, into the darkness that suited him so well. Once more he would be alone, it didn't matter which world he was in now. He had defected from one and now was rejected from the other as well. If that was the case as it seemed to be then there was only one thing left for him to do now.

A.N. Ok first chapter is done. I am typing up the second one now as well. With any luck it will be up within a few days or so. But let me know what you guys thought of it alright. If you flame me it will be publicly laughed at. But honest reviews and helpful pointers are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

(Not an Update people. I just wanted to fix all my spelling errors and such k)

A.N. Ok everyone thank you for putting up with me, I am so sorry this came out later than planned. For personal reasons everything i was doing had to be put on hold for few days. But i am back and ready to give you what you all have been waiting for. Some yummy Vergil/Dante action. Ok well not to much action... i will be trying for a full lemon for you all so go easy on me yeah? Anyways be fore we start the final part of this fic let me answer a few questions and thank everyone that reviewed.

First off:

Anna, BleedingChaos, Destructo888, Kez-o the Brave, Amshin and the Unisigned thank you all so much for the reviews.

Now that that is done on with the story. Oh yea, DMC doesn't belong to me nor do Dante, Vergil, Lady or Trish. If you sue me you won't get very much.

Pairing: Dante x Vergil

Warnings: Angst, Fluff, (Trying for) Lemon and some OOC on various people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante's blue eyes widened as he finally started to react to his brothers sudden appearance. A million questions all crowding inside his head, begging to be let lose and answered. The noise of the party around him died out to a light humming in the back of his head, his every sense seeming to be focused on his brother... who now seemed to be walking away from him. Wait a second... his brother who had just showed up out of the blue, after being dead mind you was leaving? Anger darkened Dante's eyes, a growl leaving the younger twins lips as he moved before Trish and Lady could stop him.

"Oh hell no!" Dante snarled before he connected with Vergil's back, sending them both sprawling to the ground below. Vergil grunted as the breath left his lungs when he hit the ground. Unable to figure out what happened immediately, he tried to push himself up, only to feel himself weighted down with something spread over the top of him. Moving quickly he spun around underneath the heavy weight holding him down, eyes widening when they met with the furious eyes of his brother.

"Dante... I..." Vergil started, but was cut off as Dante grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face close.

"Don't you dare!" Dante growled out. "I don't want to hear anything but how you managed to come back and why you think I am going to just let you leave again? I thought you were dead... you can't come back from death... no one can, not even you." Dante released Vergil's collar and looked away from him, but remained straddling him, making sure he couldn't get up and leave once more. He was startled again when he felt Vergil's gloved hand reach up to grasp his chin and turn him to face his brother.

"Dante I will tell you whatever you want. But I would like to do it in a slightly more private area, not on my back in the middle of the street with all of your friends watching us." Vergil said softly.

Dante looked down at his brother, Vergil's hand on him not allowing him to look away. Seeing the promise in his eyes that he wouldn't run away, Dante slowly stood up not wanting to take his eyes from his brother. He would be ready if Vergil tried to leave again.

"Trish, Lady get everyone out of here now." Dante said quickly as he finally looked back at his office/house. He blinked a bit in surprise as he saw that indeed everyone there was either at the door or a window, watching the scene between the two brothers play out. Shaking his head he reached down and helped his brother stand before moving them both towards the building. Stopping only when they reached the two women staring at them in shock.

"Dante... your just going to accept him like this? Trust him and let him in with no one to back you up?" Lady asked in shock. This wasn't like Dante at all and she could see from the look on Trish's face that the other women was a bit stunned herself.

"Lady... please just get everyone out of here. " Dante said softly and simply brushed past them and headed for the stairs to the upper rooms. It was really none of their business what happened, granted they were all friends, but Vergil was his brother. Things were always settled between them without interference from others, that's how it had always been and would be

"I won't hurt him...I came back for him.." Vergil said in a low voice as he walked by the two open mouthed women and followed up after Dante, ignoring all the strange stares he received from the other in the room. Right now all he wanted was to talk things out with Dante, and hopefully repair any damage he may have caused the bond between them.

-------------------------------------------------------Down Stairs---------------------------------------------

"Yo Lady what's going on here?" Came Glaivin 's voice from across the room. Lady sighed and scanned the room taking in the curious looks her and Trish were getting from everyone there. This was not what they had in mind when they had been planning this party.

"Guys let's all go to my place and continue this there alright. Dante is done for the night I think." Trish said trying to heard everyone out the door that was still open. But no one would have it, they had been deprived of what had promised to be a good show. Plus a good many of them were drunk enough to not care if they were rude with their questions.

"Not until you two tell us who that was, and why Dante and you lady's seemed so spooked by him." Came a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Not that it's any of your business but that is Dante's older brother. What to stupid to see the family resemblance? As for why we're a bit spooked as you called it, it is no concern to you. Now everyone get out. If you want to continue this little party than meet at Trish's place other wise get lost." Lady snarled and took off into the night. Trish simply sighed and returned to getting everyone out before she followed after lady. She knew Dante could take care of himself, even if something did happen she would be of no help nor would she be welcomed. Closing the door behind her she decided to come back first thing in the morning just to make sure her friend would be alright.

------------------------------------------Back Inside----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante flung himself down onto his bed ignoring the noise downstairs as Lady and Trish got everyone out of his place. Though as he heard his brother follow in behind him, he raised himself up a bit to look at the older demon. He watched as Vergil took a quick look around at the mess that was his room, before those cold blue eyes settled on him. Vergil offered a small smile as he moved over and sat down beside Dante's sprawled form on the bed.

"Ok so you going to explain what's going on to me.? Last time i saw you, you wanted to kill me. Then you save me...why? Why come back here to me... how did you come back?" Dante said, knowing he sounded like a fool with the way he was just letting the questions drop.

"Dante hush, you always did speak to much." Vergil said, covering Dante's mouth with his hand. " Now if you just sit back and listen i shall explain"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ok guys make your own reason here if you want. Cause while I have my own idea it is really hard to put in words what I want. Sorry guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found Dante and Vergil both laying down on Dante's bed and facing one another. Vergil had finished explaining everything he could to his younger brother, and was waiting the action Dante would take.

"So you came back to make things up to me?" Dante asked carefully.

"In a way yes. It's hard to explain Dante. I told you how I came back to the human world from the demon world. I never died you know. It won't be like before either, I am not here to hurt the human world or you. I want to try living with humans... to understand them the way you do. I also want to be able to spend time with what family i have left. The demon world... being there made me see some things in a new way. Dante i have no excuse for the pain I caused you in the past, but I promise to spend the rest of the time I have making up for it. I don't want anger to be the only thing I feel." Vergil said in an odd voice.

Dante looked at his brother closely, he was different... had changed during his time in the demon world. He could see that so well now. But could he take the chance given to him? Was he willing to be hurt if his brother betrayed him again? Dante's blue eyes caught and held Vergil's own, seeing the same flash of emotion in them now as he had earlier in the night. A look that spoke of need and... was that love?

"Vergil I am only going to ask this one time, so you had better answer me truthfully and quickly. _What do you want from me?_ Your hiding something from me and I know it. Now tell me everything that you want to really say to me." Dante said softly. Watching as Vergil seemed to shudder slightly, before suddenly finding himself underneath the heavier weight of his mirror image.

"Very well little brother, I came back for you and only you. I want more than just to make nice with humans and play house with you." Vergil growled out, seemingly pushed over some edge by Dante's demands.

Dante shivered at the heated look his brother was gracing him with, and the feeling of his body pressed so tightly to his own. Could Vergil be wanting the same thing as him? More than just to be brothers... but maybe lovers? He had his answer only moments later when he felt Vergil's lips cover his own. Dante didn't even think to deny Vergil, how could he when he had wanted this for as long as he could remember. His arms rose quickly to encircle Vergil and pull him closer, his lips open slightly to allow his twin access to whatever he wanted to take, and take Vergil did.

Vergil let out a low moan at the willingness Dante displayed before him. His toung sweeping in and caressing the others, savoring the taste that he had longed for ever since the two had been teenagers. Dante was everything he had ever wanted, maybe that was why he had done some of the things he had. Pulling away slightly Vergil looked down to the man laying beneath him. Dante's eyes were clouded with lust and something else... something stronger, his lips red and swollen from the kisses and a slight flush brought color to his pale face. In Vergil's eyes he had never looked more stunning than he did now.

"Now do you understand? I want you... in a way I should not. I love you as a brother.. and as a lover" Vergil whispered, trying to press closer to Dante.

"When do I care about what should and should not be done? I want the same thing Vergil i always have. God do know what it did to me when I thought you had died? I felt like my heart had been torn to shreds and ripped from me. I love you Vergil." Dante whispered as well, unwilling to break whatever spell they seemed to be under.

A harsh groan left Vergil's lips a moment before he was kissing Dante once more. This time allowing his hands to move across clothed skin, touching what he had only dreamed of before. Within moments both half devils found their coats and shirts gone and pale skin pressing to pale skin. Dante gasped softly as heat built up inside of him in response to Vergil's touches along his body. His back arching and a moan falling form his lips as Vergil stroked along his sides and moved his mouth to his collar bone, biting softly. Dante's eyes shot open, unaware he had closed them, as he felt Vergil's fangs scrape against his skin. This is what he wanted, to be marked, claimed... loved by Vergil. If he allowed the spilling of blood that Vergil was asking for they would not only renew their bond from younger days they would be bound forever by demon laws.

"Please...Verg..." Dante gasped, arching his head back further.

"You'll be mine Dante...forever" Vergil whispered in Dante's ear. His blood surging at what was being offered to him. Sharing blood with a fellow demon was basically a life bond between the two.

Dante lifted his head and met Vergil's eyes silently, hooked a hand behind Vergil's head and pulled him down. Vergil sighed and let his lips rest on the pale skin. Vergil shut his eyes and held tightly to the smaller man. Dante closed his eyes once more, his breath catching as he felt sharp teeth sink in... then blackness took over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ok i am going to leave that part the way it is. I can't manage to write out the lemon the way i want. So this way i can always add another later if you all really want one alright.

-----------------------------------------------------Next Morning-----------------------------------------------------------

Trish and Lady looked up at the building before them.

"Well looks like everything is still standing. That means if they did do any fighting it can't be that bad." Trish said trying to smile.

"Hmmm we'll see let's go in and make sure their alright" Lady said. She had made herself come to terms last night with everything, and in the light of a new day was able to not be as bitter or unforgiving now. She just didn't want Dante to be betrayed the she had been by her father. Shaking her head of painful things, she joined Trish as she walked through the door.

They were met by silence and no Dante. That was odd, Dante was always at the desk if he was here. Either sleeping with a damn mag over his face or eating pizza. Sharing a look Trish and Lady walked quietly over to the stair leading up to the second level and made their way up. Though upon reaching the doorway to Dante's room both women froze, their mouths dropping to the floor as they took in the sight before them.

There before them lay Dante and Vergil clothed only in their pants tangled together on Dante's bed. Looking closer they could see a slight bit of blood smeared across Vergil's lips and a bit more around Dante's collar bone. A demon bonding? What the hell had they missed?

"Well i guess we don't have to worry do we?" Trish asked softly and began walking backwards out of the room. It would not be a good idea to wake them. Lady quickly did the same, saying nothing till they reached the ground floor.

"I suppose your right. You do know that we get to annoy the hell out of them now right?" Lady asked.

"Oh yes. First though i think we need a camera." Trish said, pulling the brunette out the door behind her. She would give the two just a little time before Lady and herself decided to have some fun.

Owari

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. . You have reached the end though i may decide to eventually post a lemon as a third chapter. I just wasn't comfortable writing one yet. Sorry to anyone that may have been looking forward to it. So let me know what you all thought (or I will chase you down with a spork).


End file.
